OhimeSama
by Last-Smile
Summary: Byakuya and Yoruichi are forced to have a child. When they do, it's right in the middle of war. So Yoruichi decides to send her to the one place where it is every man for himself unless you could get help. The real world. But was it a wise decision? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Ohime-Sama= Princess.

_Prologue: Say your goodbyes_

"_Shihouin Yoruichi, this if for the better of both clans. The both of you have 2 months to conceive a child. DISSMISSED." Yoruichi was infuriated. She had not wanted to marry Byakuya, but even if she did not marry him, she'd still have to carry his child._

"_Yoruichi, I do not like this either, but we've no choice. Whenever you are comfortable." Byakuya said before being called over by one of the elders. Yoruichi sat in one of the nearby chairs and put her head into her lap. I don't want a kid. I'm, I'm not ready for one. Yoruichi thought to herself before being approached by her mother, Hinori._

_"Here Yoruichi. It'll help." Yoruichi began un tying the bow on the box. She opened the lid, and her face felt so hot she could've had a fever._

"_M-mom!" Hinori chuckled. "I saved it until you were old enough."_

That was the past, and how Yoruichi wished she could return to it. The Shihouin Manor burned down in flames, as did almost everything else in Sereite. Yoruichi held the small bundle in her arms protectively. She had to decide very quickly whether she was giving it up or not. Yoruichi loved her and Byakuya's child more than anything. Byakuya was no-where to be found. He was most likely battling the enemy. Yoruichi looked down at the sleeping little girl.

"Why, why did this happen now?" The child cracked her eyes open at the feeling of wind rushing through her short, purple hair. Kisuke stood waiting at the edge of Rukongai. Yoruichi had made up her mind; she was going to send her daughter to the one place where there were no rules. Where it was very man for him self, unless you were lucky enough to have help. The world of the living. Kisuke opened the senkaimon.

"Goodbye, Ohime-Sama." Yoruichi placed the girl inside, and the gate closed. She felt warm tears fall from her eyes. "Did you tell Byakuya?" Kisuke asked. Yoruichi nodded.

"But, I am sure she'll be fine, at least, up until she turns about 8. That's when her abilities will begin to kick in. When that time comes, Yoruichi, we will have to send people out to watch over her."

"I know. I hope she'll be okay until then." When the last gate on the Senkaimon began to close, the child turned her head and her golden eyes met her mothers golden eyes. Yoruichi knew she'd have to deal with the council of elders, but she didn't care. The real world was a much safer place than soul society, let alone Sereite. Ever since the defeat of Aizen, things had begun to go downhill. The opposite of what anyone could have thought. _May we meet again, Shinako._


	2. Chapter 2

Ohime-Sama Chapter 1: Adoption at last!

For the past 6 years, Shinako had lived in an adoption home. She was moved from Japan to America. In Japan, it had been common for people to have unusual hair colors. Like Shinako's for example. All the other kids had either blonde, brown or black hair. Her hair was purple. Although the people working at the adoption home told the children her hair was naturally like that and not to tease her, they often laughed at her and excluded her from many activities. Same thing with her eyes. They were a vibrant gold. The other children's eyes were either brown or blue. This also had often decreased her chance for adoption.

Every time people came in, they would travel back to the church where Shinako would often hide from the other children. And every time she did so, she would end up falling asleep in the front aisle benches. She especially wanted to hide today because the adults who came always made faces of disgust at her when they saw her and she couldn't find it in herself to cry anymore. Shinako was a nice person, if you didn't make her mad. She had her father's temper. Calm, but mean at the same time. Shinako had been asleep for a little over 30 minutes now, and she could already hear the adults coming down the hall.

"And in here, we have our church. Now lets see if Shinako is in here." The attendant, Allison, had become close to Shinako due to the fact Shinako always hid in the church, the area Allison was responsible for.

"Ah here she is. She usually hides from the other children in here. She's not shy, but the children make fun of her hair. It is natural, since she came from Japan, but the children still find one way or another to tease her." Shinako shifted in her sleep. Usually, she would have heard the clanking of a woman's shoes, indicating they weren't interested in her. But this time, she hears awes. Coming from not only the woman, but the man as well.

"She's beautiful." The lady said. "How old is she." Shinako heard the man say.

"Shinako is six years old. We traced her birthday back to be January 17th." Shinako could hear the adults whisper, then walk towards her a little more. "Alright then. My husband and I have decided we'd like to adopt her." The woman said in a motherly tone.

"Oh that's good! She'll be so happy! If you'll follow the little blue line to the front office they'll help you there." The couple followed the blue painted line on the floor and talked to the people in the office registry.

"Shinako, wake up sweetie." Allison shook Shinako a little. "The party is over?" Shinako asked stretching.

"Actually, a couple wants to adopt you." Shinako couldn't believe her ears.

"They, want to adopt, me? Are they blind?" Allison chuckled. "No silly! They said you very beautiful and they'd like to adopt you."

"Oh." Shinako didn't know whether to be happy or sad that she would be leaving Allison and the other staff.

"Come on. Your things have already been packed." Allison motioned for Shinako to go towards the main office. Shinako took a deep breath and pushed open the large door with her small hands. The couple turned around and smiled. Shinako felt warmth wrap around her cold heart.

"Hello there. I'm Christina and this is Michael. We'd like to adopt you if that's okay." The woman extended her hand to Shinako. Shinako's skin was already an tanish girl, but now, it was pale. Rivaling Ulquiorra's. She regained her composure and shook the woman's hand. "Thank you." Was all Shinako could think of to say. After they finished signing all of the required paperwork, Christina walked Shinako out to their car. "Tell me Shinako, why do you hide from the children?" Shinako looked down.

"They all make fun of me because of my hair and my eyes. I stay away from them because I cannot find it in me to cry over that anymore." Suddenly, she felt the warm embrace of a mother. Shinako, never having that kind of love, was unsure of what to do. So she simply hugged back.

"You seemed like you needed a hug." Christina smiled warmly before leading her to the car. Shortly after, Michael joined them.

"Honey, when we get home, we are going to have to talk about something."

"Is everything alright?" The couple chatted. Shinako looked out of the window at the spring scenery. She began drifting off again.

_So when will Kisuke be here to open the Senkaimon?_

_Next week. Must we really send her to the real world?_

_You already know the answer to that Yoruichi. It is for her safety._

_I know. But I'm worried, about what someone could do to a practically newborn child._

_Trust me Yoruichi, she will be fine. She is a Kuchiki._

_That's your response to everything Byakuya. She's a Shihouin to ya know._

_I am well aware. That means she'll be even stronger._

Shinako woke up to the sound of the engine turning off. She unbuckled her seatbelt and stepped outside. The house was large. Not even a fourth of the Kuchiki Manor, but still, large.

"This is your house?" Shinako had never scene a house this big before. "This is your house too." The woman said as the husband unloaded her suitcase. Shinako could feel the walls she put up around her heart begin to crumble down and let her _parents_ in.


	3. Chapter 3

2 years later…

"Shinako, come on sweetie daddy filled the truck!" Christina shouted up the stairs. They were moving. Shinako felt a bit sad leaving her 'first' home with her family, but wanted to see her dad happy.

"Where are we moving again?" Shinako asked holding her favorite teddy bear in her hands.

"Well, daddy got a better job opportunity in a place called Karakura town. It's in Japan. Daddy's going to be working as a doctor in the newly built Karakura Hospital."

"Oh." Shinako looked down, but smiled brightly at her mother and skipped out of the door. Christina took one look at their old house before closing the door. They drove all the way to the airport and had a special reserve for all of their things, courtesy of the Karakura Hospital staff.

Shinako gripped the seat arm and looked out of the window in amazement. She'd never been on a plane before. The plane began to move.

The flight was a long 13 hours before they landed in Karakura airport. "Wake up honey we're here." Shinako opened her eyes warily. She stretched and followed her parents outside. They had their car put on the special reserve are as well, so they had to go pick it up. That took about an hour to sign the forms an everything.

Next morning-

Shinako woke up in a room she was unfamiliar with. She looked around and assumed she was in her new room. The purple haired girl walked down stairs and saw her mother talking with a lady.

"Oh, good morning Shinako. This is one of our neighbors. Would you like to meet her?" Shinako complied and shook the woman's hand.

"Shinako, go get dressed and then meet mommy outside okay?"

"Okay." Shinako walked up stairs and put on her black shirt and put an orange sweater over it. Following by putting her black tights on. Shinako ran down stairs and out of the door. Christina looked over at her daughter and smiled. "Come on. We are going to meet our neighbors, the Kurosaki's." Shinako followed her mother to the open door of the Kurosaki's. Her father was already in there laughing with Isshin, his new boss.

"Hello there." Shinako looked to her right and saw Ichigo and his two little sisters.

"Hi." Shinako gave a genuine smile, like that of Yoruichi. Ichigo couldn't help but remember the day they had to send Shinako to the real world to protect her. He didn't even know that Shinako Shihouin Kuchiki was standing right in front of him. Christina told Shinako to talk to Yuzu, Karin, and Ichigo while she talked with the adults.

"So, is that your natural hair?" Ichigo asked by mistake. The question had been in his mind, and he didn't mean to say it aloud. Shinako gave an icy glare to Ichigo. Ichigo couldn't help but notice the glare was the same kind of glare Byakuya so often gave him.

"I'm sorry. I, just really don't like when people ask about my hair." Shinako said. Karin had reprimanded him about it. The girls began to talk about girl things and Ichigo walked into the kitchen. _She could be Yoruichi's twin. Well, minus the fact that that girl out there's skin is about a tint lighter. No. No it can't be. I HAVE TO TELL YORUICHI NOW!_ Ichigo thought to himself before running out of the kitchen.

"What's wrong Ichi-nii?"

"I'll be back I'm going to the Urahara shop!" Ichigo sped out of the door. He had learned to use flash step in his human form. But he was only y to use it in emergency. And THIS was an emergency. Ichigo opened the door to the shop to find Byakuya and Yoruichi drinking tea.

"Ah, Ichigo. How have things been going?" Ichigo had to catch his breath first.

"Sorry. I ran all the way here."

"Why, a hollow?"

"No. I think Shinako's my next door neighbor." Yoruichi did a spit take with the tea she was drinking and looked at him in disbelief.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, that is not an amusing joke." Byakuya said seriously.

"I'm not joking! She has purple hair, yellow eyes, and when I asked her if her hair was naturally that color, she gave me the infamous Byakuya glare." Ichigo looked over to see Byakuya glaring at him.

"Yeah, like that." Yoruichi looked down and sighed. "There can be a lot of people like that, Ichigo."

"Dammit I swear you guys are stubborn." Ichigo took Yoruichi and Byakuya's wrist and flash stepped behind a bush in front of his house. "Okay now look. You cannot tell me that isn't Shinako." The two nobles looked over the bush at the little girl looking up at the sky.

"Yoruichi, try to tap into her spiritual pressure and see if it matches what we have on record." Byakuya said while trying himself. Her spiritual pressure, on a scale from 1- 10 was about a 5. And it matched the spiritual pressure sample they took from Shinako the day she was born.

"Byakuya, that's her. Her spiritual pressure matches." Byakuya looked at her and Ichigo in disbelief. Yoruichi almost had tears in her eyes.

"So, what do we do now?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, because you live next door to her, it would be smart if you kept an eye on her." Yoruichi said while standing up and returning to her cat form.

"Byakuyabo, DO NOT TELL ANY OF THE ELDERS WE FOUND HER. IF YOU DO SO HELP ME I WILL CASTRATE YOU." Yoruichi said before trotting away.

"I had no plans to." Byakuya mumbled before following Yoruichi back to the shop. Ichigo didn't have time to protest his 'responsibility' because they were gone in a flash. Ichigo lied in his bed that night. He wondered what Shinako was like. If she was like Yoruichi, or Byakuya. He hopped she was more like Yoruichi than Byakuya. But then, he also had a feeling that her parent's traits were combined to form her traits.

Shinako lied in her bed that night. Her adoptive parents had already gone to sleep. Her mother had to work tomorrow, as did her father. So she was going over to the Kurosaki house. Earlier that day, Shinako thought she saw a woman with hair and eyes just like her. But she assumed it was her imagination. Shinako drifted into sleep.

ROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAARRRRRRR! Shinako woke up to hearing a loud noise. She peaked out of her window and saw a big green monster with a white mask. An orange blur came and destroyed it. She looked closely at the figure that killed the hollow.

"Ichigo." She whispered to herself. She heard her parents coming down the hall, so she hopped back into her bed and fake slept. Christina and Michael peaked in her room and found her 'sleeping' peacefully. They smiled and returned to their own room. Shinako had a hard time sleeping since she was trying to figure out what the monster was. Eventually, she fell back asleep. Ichigo knew she was going to come over to their house, so he set up an obstacle course in the back yard. He wanted to see if she was fast like her biological parents.


	4. Chapter 4

Shinako's alarm went off. She awoke and began to walk to her bathroom. Shinako sat there for a little while. Her long, purple hair becoming soaked as she thought to herself.

_I am well aware. Which means she'd be twice as strong._

_Why did this have to happen during war?_

_Fate has its twists and turns Yoruichi. We'll see her again one day. _

_Well when is 'one day'?_

_If she passes, she'll end up in Soul Society. We can send people out to look for her._

_*Sigh* I know. Might as well go to sleep._

_Agreed._

Shinako came out of her thoughts when the water became cold. Luckily, she had already washed herself when there was hot water. She turned the nozzle on the shower and reached for her towel.

Kurosaki Home-

"Ichi-nii, do you think Shinako-Chan would like apple pie?" Yuzu asked looking in cabinets for ingredients. "Who _doesn't _like apple pie Yuzu?" Karin stated drinking her water and washing the cup. Ichigo began to think to himself about what Yoruichi and Byakuya planned to do.

"Well I need to put this in the oven. Karin-Chan, call Toshiro-Kun in here and let him know breakfast is ready." Karin walked back to Toshiro's room. They heard a knock at the door.

"I got it." Ichigo stood up and opened the door. "Ah, Shinako-San. Come in." Shinako complied and stepped inside.

"Shinako-Chan, breakfast is ready if you're hungry." Yuzu started making plates.

"Thank you." They could hear Karin and Toshiro bickering down the hall.

"TO GET MY ATTENTION YOU DON'T HAVE TO SCREAM LIKE A BANSHEE."

"I WASN'T SCREAMING LIKE A BANSHEE. GOSH TOSHI-CHAN, BE QUIET."

"I SAID STOP CALLING ME THAT." Yuzu sighed. "Those two never can never stop." The five sat down at the table and began to eat their food. There was a loud PANG and things began shaking.

"An earthquake!" Yuzu and Karin went under the table, as did Shinako. Toshiro and Ichigo looked at each other then ran outside. There were 12 men in long robes. On the back of the robes was the Kuchiki clan symbol.

"We are here for Shinako." One of the men said. "Well we are not giving her to you." Ichigo said.

"He is right." Toshiro said. "We have not been given permission from either Yoruichi nor Kuchiki-Taicho to do as such."

"Then we will have to take her by force then." An elder in the middle stated. "None of you understand the importance of an heir to a family. You have 24 hours to give her to us, or you will suffer." The elders left and the shaking stopped.

"We have to tell Byakuya and Yoruichi now." Toshiro nodded. They ran inside and told the girls to follow them. Toshiro slid the door open.

"Hitsugaya-Taicho." Byakuya greeted. "We have a problem."

"What would that be?" Yoruichi asked sitting in a nearby chair.

"The Kuchiki elders showed up to my house. They said they want Shinako, or else we 'suffer'." Byakuya felt his blood boil.

"I will deal with them." Byakuya said through clenched teeth.

"No. You'll do nothing. I am going to deal with this." Yoruichi said. "I gave up my daughter to protect her, not so she could be forced to be the damn heir and listen to those old fags." Yoruichi stood and looked outside at Shinako.

"I'll fight anyone and everyone if I have to." With that, Yoruichi disappeared into the back room.

"Well then it's settled," Toshiro started, "We cannot leave her by herself. We don't have to be right next to her, but we will have to watch her from afar to watch if they come back." Ichigo nodded and Byakuya was pissed. Rarely had anyone seen Byakuya so angry to the point he was shaking.

"Eh? Byakuya, calm down." Ichigo tried to calm him down, but had to stop and think. If this was him, he would have caved one of the elders head in. Byakuya looked outside at his daughter laughing and playing. _So much like her mother._

"Hey Toshiro, so we have a schedule for the situation?"

"That's Captain Hitsugaya to you. And, I suppose the four of us could take turns making sure she's okay."

"What about when she's home at night though?"

"I never thought about that." Toshiro and Ichigo were continuing to discuss more of the situation.

"I might be able to send Matsumoto to watch her at night. I'll bribe her with sake or something." Toshiro made a phone call to Matsumoto.

Outside, the girls were talking about random things. Shinako zoned out.

_Are you sure Yoruichi?_

_Yes Kisuke, I'm sure._

_Alright then._

_Sayonara, Ohime-Sama. I love you._

"Shinako are you okay?" Shinako came back to reality. "Yeah. Sorry, just thinking about some stuff." The children began to talk more.

"Yoruichi." Byakuya's voice got Yoruichi's attention.

"I wont let them take her. Not if she doesn't want to go."

"She doesn't know of her identity. Yet anyways. Do you remember when you came to save Rukia, and everyone who looked up to you, were angry and in disbelief." Yoruichi's silence was a sign to continue.

"If they do end up taking her, no one will be angry. They will rejoice. Now I will do beyond the call of duty to save my daughter, but one day, she will want to know what it's like." Yoruichi knew it was true, but she wasn't ready to let go. She leaned her head on Byakuya's shoulder and sighed.

"But why can't they get someone else? There are many people that are fit for the position."

"It's all about pure blood. Plus, because I am the father, another noble and captain, it is even more important to them that Shinako go back." Yoruichi stood up and looked out of the window. Ichigo had come in a few minutes ago to let them know they were leaving. Shinako's grin was the same as her mother's. She had her father's seriousness too. But she didn't have to be serious unless it was necessary. When they became out of eyes reach, Yoruichi sat down and just stared at the ceiling.


	5. Chapter 5

Shinako sat on her bed and stared at the ceiling. She had always felt that her biological parents had been close to her. But she never said anything. Not wanting to hurt her adoptive parents' feelings. The purple haired girl turned her light off and fell asleep. Again, she was going to the Kurosaki home because of her parent's work schedule. Both of them worked at the hospital. So, their hours were similar.

Yoruichi was looking at her ceiling. She wondered how long. How long her daughter had suffered on the inside. Although Shinako was happy on the outside, Yoruichi could feel the sadness in her heart. And it hit Yoruichi's own heart like a bullet to the chest. The purple haired woman could feel tears swell in her eyes. She could cry now. Byakuya was gone back to Soul Society. So Yoruichi could cry now. Everyday Yoruichi wished she hadn't made the decision she had. But at the time she deemed it safest.

"Gomenasai Shinako." Yoruichi said quietly as tears fell slowly from her eyes. "Gomenasai."

Shinako couldn't sleep. She felt this sudden ache in her heart. It stung like a bee. The girl rose from her bed and walked to the window.

"Where are you mommy?" Yoruichi's eyes became enlarged. She rose from her bed and looked around. She swore she could hear someone. A little girl to be exact. Yoruichi went back down onto her bed. She eventually fell victim to sleep.

Shinako went back to her bed and fell asleep fairly quickly. The next morning, Shinako repeated the routine she did the other morning. She showered and walked down stairs. Shinako said goodbye to her parents and walked next door. Ichigo was sitting outside.

"Ah, Shinako-Chan." Shinako smiled. "Ichigo?"

"Yeah?"

"I've been having these weird episodes where I space out. Everytime I do, it's like I see a flashback or something. Do you know anyone named Byakuya or Yoruichi?" Ichigo snapped his head at Shinako, which startled her a bit.

"Actually, I think I might. Come inside and eat and then we'll all talk about it." Ichigo smiled at her and gestured for her to come inside. She complied. The five people (Toshi-Chan, Karin, Yuzu, Ichi, and Shinako.) sat at the table and ate their breakfast. Ichigo had pulled Toshiro to the side and told him about Shinako's question.

"We'll have her meet Yoruichi and Byakuya. Did she say anything about who they were?"

"No. She only said that when she had her zone out episodes, those were the names she most often heard."

"Alright then. We'll all go to the Urahara shop today. Byakuya usually comes at about 10 in the morning and leaves at 8:30 at night, when he isn't on duty. Which would be all of this and next week." Ichigo told the girls in the kitchen they were going back to the shop.

Yoruichi sat with Byakuya. They discussed things about life in Sereite. Comparing 110 years ago to now.

"Ichigo. I see you brought the group." Yoruichi said noticing Ichigo's entrance.

"Can I talk to you two for a sec?"

"Yeah." Toshiro led the girls back outside and watched them play soccer.

"What's up?"

"Well this morning, Shinako told me she'd often space out. She also said that when she did space out, it was like flash back. And that your names were often said in those flashbacks." Yoruichi and Byakuya looked at each other.

"She wants to meet the two of you."

"Did you say who we were?"

"No. She doesn't know. But, I think she's starting to catch on to a thread we may have left unnoticed."

"And that would be?" Byakuya asked.

"The fact that at least 60% percent of her outer features, as well as inner features, come from Yoruichi. They are just the same most of the time. Both love cats, both like to run around for no reason and both have purple hair and yellow eyes."

Yoruichi nodded her head. "Well I suppose we could-" The ground began to shake again. In the midst of things falling, you could hear Toshiro outside.

"HYONIMARU." The shaking stopped, but when they looked outside, the elders were still there. Yoruichi and Byakuya ran outside.

"Just the people we wanted to see. I assume you made the right choice by letting us take her."

"In your dreams old man." Ichigo said standing in front of the three girls protectively.

"It is truly too bad." Kuchiki and Shihouin ninjas appeared, surrounding the 7 people. Yoruichi gave Ichigo a signal to take all of the girls inside and take them down to the training grounds to hide them. He did so. One of the ninjas ran to the door, but was stopped by Byakuya.

"What do you think you are doing?" Byakuya asked coolly.

"We are here to take the child back to Sereite."

"I've given no such orders."

"We did." One of the elders stated. "Well you're not taking my child you old bastard." Yoruichi became angered quickly.

"Is that so. I thought you'd be happy to bring honor to your family. But I guess not. Infiltrate that building and search every corner of it." The ninjas ran to the door, but Toshiro froze it shut.

"I don't feel it is right that I attack your men if they haven't done anything to me yet." Yoruichi and Byakuya nodded before incapacitating all of the ninjas.

"You will not take my daughter." Yoruichi said again. "Well, I truly hope all of your strength is enough to stop us." One of the men took out their swords and began to swing at Hitsugaya. As if on cue, Kisuke showed up with Jinta, Tessai and Ururu.

"Sing, Benihime." Kisuke let out a red flash and severed the ground between the elders and them. Tessai put up a barrier around the Urahara shop, and another secret one around Shinako and Ichigo's houses to ensure the elders didn't make a late night trip to abduct her. When Aizen was still in the picture, he gave all of the espada a negacion to use to punish their subordinates. Kisuke copied that device, but modified it to be an emergency transport back to Soul Society. He removed it from his coat and tossed it at the elders. They disappeard.

"Kisuke!" Yoruichi turned around and shouted.

"When did you get here?"

"That doesn't really matter. What does matter is that we are going to have to sit down and have a talk with Shinako and her guardians. I really hopped it didn't come to this, but, you and I both knew from the day we sent her here this was going to happen." Yoruichi looked down. He was right. Shinako had only been in this town for a week or two, and things started going downhill already.

Kuchiki Council Room-

"We have to think of something." The elders chatted amongst themselves.

"I've an idea." The elders turned to see a female speak. It was the oldest woman council member.

"Hikari-Sama."

"We shall kill Christina and Michael Smith. Then, we will guilt her into coming back and being our heir. Surely, she will do it. She will make an excellent heir."

"That is a divine plan if you ask me." The elders had all agreed that they were going to kill her adoptive parents.


	6. Chapter 6

Yoruichi went down the training grounds and announced that the coast was clear.

"What did they want?" Karin asked stretching.

"Um, well, they uh-"

"They said my name." Shinako said looking down. "Did I do something wrong? Am I in trouble?"

"No Shinako, you did nothing wrong. Those old men were being stupid." Yoruichi gave Shinako a genuine smile. A smile a mother gives her child even though she knows there is danger ahead. Shinako looked up at Yoruichi. She took in the golden eyes and purple hair. Then she took in Byakuya's head and ears. She had her mother's hair and eyes, and she had her father's head shape and ears.

Shinako returned home. Her parents had just pulled into their drive way.

"We're home." The husband/father called in the house. Shinako had fallen asleep on the couch. Today's events wore her out. The husband and wife exchanged glances and smiled down at her. Michael picked her small form up and returned her to her bedroom. Shinako knew she was in her own room now. She never knew why she had such a keen sense of smell. She knew what her room smelled like. Juniper was her signature scent. It was a light juniper, but still recognizable. There was a loud pang outside. Shinako rose quickly and peered out of her window. Another one of those monsters was here. This time, she went and got her parents.

"Sweetie I don't see anything."

"Do you have a fever Shinako?" The mom touched her daughter's forehead, but she pulled away.

"You guys don't see it? It's huge and it has a white mask. And then there are these people in black clothes that have swords and destroy them!"

"My. Don't you have an imagination?" Michael said before returning to his own room to sleep. Christina did the same. Shinako sat on her bed thinking._ How could they not see that? It's like the most obvious thing ever. It was huge. Like 400x the size of me. And those people in black clothes. They look like Ichigo and Toshiro's clothes when those old people came._ She eventually fell back asleep. It was going to be Saturday, so her mother didn't have to go to work. Her father did, though. Being a doctor meant you was always on the clock.

Shinako awoke one morning. It had been a year since the elders had invaded Karakura Town. The girl walked into her bathroom. She cleaned herself and proceeded out of her door. Neither of her parents was there. Shinako figured they might have gone next door. The purple haired girl turned on the TV in the living room and noticed it was on the news.

_This just in, a man an woman found dead on Kimoko Drive at 4:00 this morning. The bodies have just been identified as Christina Ann Smith and Michael smith. Here are their photos._

On the big TV, two photos of a man and woman came onto the screen. A blonde woman and brown haired man appeared on TV.

"Oka-san, Otou-san." Shinako whispered to herself before running to their room. She opened it and found it empty. The bed wasn't made, meaning that they most likely weren't leaving the home by choice. Shinako felt tears fall down her face. Her immediate instinct was to go to the Urahara shop. She ran out of the door, not bothering to lock it. Shinako ran as fast as her little legs could carry her. She found the Urahara shop and opened the door. Yoruichi was sitting at the table with Byakuya.

"Shinako what's wrong." Shinako ran to Yoruichi and buried her face into her chest. Shinako pointed at the TV. Byakuya turned it on. It was on the news.

_We cannot confirm who the killer was, but let us all have a moment for the fallen Doctor, Doctor Michael Smith, and Nurse Christina Smith. We will replay the slide show once more. _Warning_, these images are not suitable for children._

Byakuya and Yoruichi watched in horror the pictures of Shinako's adoptive parent's corpses. That's why she came in crying her eyes out. Her parents were…killed.

"Them." Yoruichi was so angry tears of anger spilled from her eyes. "Who?" Byakuya asked, his voice shaky as well.

"The elders of our clans. They did this."

"How do you know?"

"I JUST DO." Yoruichi held the child in her arms tighter. "They would kill her parents and make her go to Soul Society. It sounds like the perfect plan. But they made one fatal mistake." Yoruichi paused. Her eyes closed.

"They toyed with my child's emotions." Shinako was still crying, so she didn't hear the conversation Yoruichi and Byakuya were having. The shaking that happened over a year ago began again. Byakuya told Yoruichi to hide. Though she wanted to go confront them herself, he made her stay down in the training grounds for safety reasons.

"Byakuya. I am glad you are here. I assume you will give us the child now?"

"Not if my life depended on it." Byakuya's hands were bald into fists.

"I really thought you'd be reasonable about this."

"Why, why did you take the lives of the innocent?"

"Because it was necessary. I am sure you would have done the same." One the elders said cockily.

"I would never take the life of someone who's done nothing wrong!"

Back down in the training grounds, Shinako calmed down a little, as did Yoruichi.

"Shinako. I'm so sorry." She rocked Shinako in her arms. Shinako's head lied on Yoruichi's chest.

"Shinako, do you know what shinigami are?"

"No."

"You remember Ichigo and Toshiro's black outfit that one day?"

"Hai."

"They are shinigami."

"They are?"

"Shinigami protect the living people like your adoptive parents. And Yuzu and Karin."

"They do?" Yoruichi nodded.

"You are a shinigami too, Shinako." Shinako looked at Yoruichi with wide eyes.

"But, why."

"Because your biological, your real parents, were shinigami."

"Where are they?"

"Hello, Musume." Shinako thought her ears were broken. "You, you're my, my Oka-san?"


	7. Chapter 7

"You, you're my, my Oka-san." Yoruichi nodded. Shinako, surprisingly, didn't find it hard to believe. There had been many times where Shinako and Yoruichi would go somewhere, and someone would think they were mother and daughter. They looked very much alike.

"Why are those people following me?" Shinako asked, fear evident in her voice.

"You know how there are kings and queens?"

"Hai."

"Well, in Soul Society, were the shinigami and those who have already died go, there is a place called Sereite. Sereite has 4 noble families. One is the Shihouin Clan, which is were I am from; another one is the Kuchiki clan, where Byakuya-kun is from. 9 years ago, I was told me that I had to have a child so that the title princess or prince could be given to another. We call that an heir. I gave birth to you. But there was a war. It was unsafe that you stayed, so Kisuke and I sent you to Earth. You were adopted, as you already know."

Shinako was trying to let all the information sink in. It was like a fairy tale.

"Now, the elders, people who were either cousins or former heads of the family, are here to try and take to back to make you the head of either family. We are trying to prevent that from happening."

"I want to be a princess." Shinako said.

"It's not that kind of princess." Shinako cocked her head.

"The princess they are talking about is one where you fight with swords and you hands and feet. If you become princess of the Shihouin family, you will be squad 2 captain, and the leader of the special forces, known as onmitsukido. If you become princess of the Kuchiki family, you will be captain of squad 6, and you will be the one who protects all of Soul Society's records. From the very beginning, to now."

Shinako was fascinated and scared at the same time. Being pampered sounded nice, but, she didn't want to have to fight people. But something suddenly popped into her mind.

"What does Byakuya-Kun have to do with this?" Shinako asked.

"Byakuya, is your otou-san, Shinako." Shinako felt like crying again. First, one set of parents are killed, then, another steps up and claims that they are her real mother and father. Shinako took a deep breath.

"The elders are responsible for the death of your parents. I'm so sorry." Shinako began to feel a mixture of emotions. First happy about finding her real parents, then sad about her parents death, then angry to find out who did it.

Outside-

"Give up Byakuya, just hand over the child and we'll be on our way."

"NEVER!" Byakuya dodged another blast. He swung his sword at an approaching elder. He never knew that the old farts had zanpakutos.

"That's enough." They turned around to see Yoruichi, and Shinako behind her.

"GRAB THE CHILD NOW!" The elders approached, but Yoruichi incapacitated them all.

"I have had enough of this. We will return to Soul Society and alert Central 46 of your actions."

"Ha. We are not under Central 46's law. You of all people should know this."

"But interfering in the lives of humans is a crime, noble or not. Killing my daughter's adoptive parents is a serious crime. Punishable to the fullest extent. Considering you did it as if you had a right. Which you don't." The elders stopped their laughing and stared wide eyed. By the time they could do anything to react, Yoruichi opened a senkaimon and pulled both father and child into the gate. It closed faster than the elders could get to it. The old men exchanged looks, then opened their own senkaimon.

Ever since the death of Ginrei Kuchiki, the Kuchiki elders had taken advantage of their power to do outrageous things. Yoruichi flash stepped next to Byakuya who had Shinako on his back.

"This is Sereite?" Shinako asked fascinated. "Hai." Byakuya responded to her.

"You told her?" Yoruichi knew what he meant by that question. "I did. It was time she knew." Byakuya closed his eyes slowly. He opened them again and the elders were standing in front of them. One of them grabbed Shinako, but Byakuya's reflexes were quicker and he pulled her away. The old men took their zanpakutos out.

"GETSUGA, TENSHO!" A black and red flash went by. Yoruichi grinned. "Ichigo! I see you caught wind of the news."

"Yeah. Kisuke isn't good at keeping secrets like this." Ichigo put his sword over his shoulder.

"It is a crime to assault the noble." Byakuya said.

"Yeah, that didn't stop me when I fought you." Ichigo said smugly. Yoruichi chuckled.

"Even in a time like this the two of you always fight." Both Ichigo and Byakuya told Yoruichi to go ahead. She reluctantly left with Shinako.

"So what is Central 56?"

"Central **46.** They make all of the laws in Sereite. One law is that shinigami are not allowed to interfere with the lives of humans. That means no killing, no contact, and things like that. The no contact rule was broken, but Central 46 gave up on enforcing that law, realizing no one followed it anyway."

They reached the double door of Central 46. The guards at the door, realizing who she was, let her talk into the intercom on the door.

"State your purpose." The voice from the intercom said.

"I am here to report a level 9 crime." The doors opened. Yoruichi proceeded down the steps and into the center of the room.

"Shihouin Yoruichi. I assume your return if because of urgency?" One of the council members said.

"It is."

"What is the level 9 crime you speak of?"

"In the world of the living, the Kuchiki elders have repeatedly shown them selves in Karakura town. As of last night, they murdered this child's adoptive parents."

"Is that so? What was to motive?"

"Abduction."

"Then that is a level 10 crime. But, might I ask, where are this child's parents?"

"One of them is outside fighting the Kuchiki elders, and the other one is in your presence." Yoruichi said. There were whispers from behind the screens, but they dismissed her, assuring her that immediate action was going to be taken.

Outside, The Kuchiki elders were nearing defeat when a bunch of ninja's from the stealth force arrived on the scene.

"Daisuke Kuchiki, Hikari Kuchiki, Merumi Kuchiki…" (There were a lot more and I do not feel like typing them all.) "You are all under arrest for the disturbance you caused in Karakura town, as well as the murder of 2 innocent civilians and attempted abduction." The elders began to shout their disagreement, but were dragged away to receive their sentence in Central 46.


	8. Chapter 8

"Kuchiki Elders, we have decided that your puishment for a semi-capital crime will be 950 years in the level 5 security prison." 

"OBJECTION!"

"Over-ruled. Take them away." The elders began to shout out again as they were dragged into the prison. Outside, Yoruichi, Byakuya, Ichigo and Shinako watched the men/women being dragged away. Shinako yawned tiredly, seeing how it was now late evening.

"So now what?"

"Well that depends. Where do you want to be Shinako? Here, or the real world?" Shinako thought for a moment.

"Wherever Oka-San and Otou-San are." She said looking her two parents in the eyes. Yoruichi looked Byakuya who had a slight smile on his lips.

"Then that would be the Kuchiki Manor, that is, if Yoruichi accepts."

"Nani?" Yoruichi didn't know what he meant by that until she saw a box in his hand.

"Oh My God."

"Will you marry me, were-cat?" Tears swelled in Yoruichi's eyes.

"Yes, Byakuyabo." He put the ring on her finger, and all 4 of them turned to the sunset. Shinako's head rested against Yoruichi's hip. Maybe sending Shinako to the real world was the best thing.

8 months later-

"I now pronounce you, man and wife."

_**End.**_

Thx 4 reading!


End file.
